


Rain

by lemonmeringueksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmeringueksoo/pseuds/lemonmeringueksoo
Summary: Kinda inspired by Taeyeon's song "Rain" as the theme and the characters are sesoo^^
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! and welcome to another fic! I got inspired by Taeyeon's song Rain! ^^ please check it out because it's magnificent!^^
> 
> Please excuse once again all of the mistakes and errors I made^^

Kyungsoo was hurrying to get home because it's already past midnight. He had to finish some documents back at his office for the upcoming business trip next week. He had to go to New Zealand to check out another branch of his very own restaurant. Yes, he is a chef and a restaurant owner. His quite famous for his extraordinary dishes that his own two hands make. Everyone adores the dishes he make, because not only the presentation is a feast for the eyes but it's also a feast for your mouth. Kyungsoo is proud of himself for making it this far but his kinda tired. He needs a rest even just for a few hours. Just take a break from his busy life. He just wants to take a cup of coffee in a warm place in this heavy cold rain at midnight.

Currently his taking shelter at a bus stop because he forgot to take a umbrella and his car is still at the repair shop. He looks at the map if an available bus still runs at this time. But unfortunately, they aren't any running buses right now. Well, it's currently a quarter till 2 am. Of course there aren't available buses rn. How unfortunate, he told himself. The rain is getting heavy right now. Kyungsoo really needs to get home right now. So he had no choice to just run in the rain with a suitcase his carrying.

While running he bumped onto a person, whose doing the he is doing but not quite. Because he himself is actually running while the stranger he bumped onto is just walking and enjoying the company of the rain at midnight.

"Oh..I'm sorry" Kyungsoo apologized then went with his way

Running away to hurry home because he just wants to rest. Like come on, it's Friday. He meant it's just a few hours away till it's already Saturday, because it's already midnight. Then the stranger spoke...

"Umm, would you like to have a cup of coffee at my cafe? You seem to be freezing" the stranger said

"Well, of course it is raining. But anyways sure. Thank you" Kyungsoo replied with a smile.

\--------

Sehun just finished his shift at the hospital. His currently a resident emergency doctor at the Park General Hospital, one of the most largest hospitals in the country. 

It was a very tiring day. It's a Friday. It's the day of the week they got the most number of emergency trauma patients. So it was hella exhausting for Dr. Oh. Well atleast that's what they call him inside of the hospital. But when his done out of his duties as a doctor for the day or night he's Cafe owner Oh. Yes, he owns a Cafe. Simply, because he likes making coffee. It's a hobby of his. He finds it quite relaxing to make a cup of coffee for his beloved customers. But his not always present at the cafe because he still need to do his duties as a doctor. That's why he just leaves the cafe at the hands of the cafe's manager Baekhyun. The kid started out as a part-timer then turned into a manager because of his dedication while working at Sehun's Cafe. Because of that Sehun trusted his little manager at managing his cafe while he is on his shift at the hospital.

After changing onto his casual clothes, he heads towars the exit while passing and smiling to bid his co-workers farewell and a goodnight. He reaches the gate and smiles at the on-duty security guard for the night. 

Now he's outside, he realizes he also forgot his umbrella. He needs one because it's currently raining. And there are also signs that it will get a lot heavier. So he just decides to walk in the rain. Well, he actually finds it calming despite of the cold. He also decided o just walk because his cafe is just nearby and it will be much warmer and cozier to stay there for the night. He's walking in the rain with his thick coat and also a thick scarf his mother gave him for his birthday.

"Ah this is so calming" he says to himself while walking and enjoying the company of the rain.

After a few minutes, he dinally arrives in front of his cafe but then suddenly he bumps into a small figure.

The smaller he bumps into apologizes and bows down without looking to him at all. While looking at the smaller he realizes that there doing the same thing but not quite. The smaller is actually on a hurry while him just chillin' in the rain. He then notices that the smaller is freezing cold by the late night rain's coldness. So he invites him at his cafe just to warm him up. But only if he wants too.

"Umm.. would you like to have a cup of coffee at my cafe? You seem to be freezing" He asks

"Well of couse it is. But anyways sure. Thank you" the smaller answered sweetly

Which Sehun find endearing. The sweet warm smile he got from the smaller is enough to make him turn into a hot cup of cocoa.

While walking towards the cafe, Sehun forgots to ask a very important thing about the smaller

"May I know your name?" Sehun asks

\----------- 

"Kyungsoo, Doh Kyungsoo" the smaller once again answers with a sweet smile

"Nice to meet you Kyungsoo. I'm Oh Sehun by the way" Sehun replied with the same warmth to the smaller

Now, Sehun unlocks the door and turned on the lights at the cafe. He immediately gets a towel for the both of them 

"You can take the shower first if you would like. The bathroom is in just inside that room over there" Sehun points at the room with the sign of "Employees only"

"Thank you" Kyungsoo says and bowed then headed to take a shower

\------------- 

Kyungsoo then opened the door and saw a room. The room was well lit by the moonlight with the large window. 

"Is this Mr. Sehun's room?" Kyungsoo asks himself

After wondering about the said room, he heads to the bathroom and started washing up.

At the moment, Kyungsoo just finished washing up in the warm bath. He forgots to borrow some clothes by the Mister.

But, after opening the door he saw a pair of clothes infront of the bathroom door. He smiled at the gesture.


End file.
